This invention relates to a game apparatus and more particularly to a game apparatus involving chance as well as judgment of the players.
Many games, including card games, have been provided for use by preschool age children. However, since children of this age normally have a considerably short attention span it has often been found necessary to include interesting, particularly known objects associated with the game in order to keep a child's attention throughout the play of the game, as well as involving some degree of judgment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and interesting game combination or apparatus which is capable of keeping a child's attention in order to complete the play of the game.
The game of the present invention includes a plurality of playing cards each of which includes indicia representative of a "treat," for example an ice cream bar, cone, sandwich, or the like, of varying flavors. The game apparatus includes a similar plurality of chips each of which has indicia identical to that on one of the playing cards so that they can be matched to form pairs. A plurality of simulated coins are used to purchase the varying chips from a dispensing device. The dispensing device is in the shape of an ice cream dispensing truck and includes a manually actuated drawer on its rearward end for dispensing one of the chips from a stack of which are stored therein. A slot is provided on the top of the truck for receiving one of the coins required to make a "purchase" of a chip. Signal means within the truck produces an audible signal as the coin is received. When a child's issued playing cards are covered by purchased chips, without running out of issued coins, he or she wins the game in accordance with the dictates of the game rules.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.